4Lifts
by POCMAN33
Summary: The New Age of Orange County, California in 2008 [Jen,Jack,Starr,Kristie]
1. First Day

Jen-Ok, ill start from the beginning, if there ever was a beginning. My life just seemed to appear one day, like a really bad joke someone is playing on me. The problem with that is I have no sense of humor. I feel trapped, I feel free, I feel as if one day ill come to   
  
realize that I have been dreaming since I was one. The only way for me to wake up is to realize my life is a dream someone else is having. Im stuck trying to find out a way to just deal until I can not feel anymore, not that I feel anything now that is. All I do know is,   
  
with a life this bad, why not be bad.  
  
Jack-I stair into the black hole that is my wallet as I realize I am out of money. People are starting to stair. I begin to perspire. The Dealer is starting to turn red as he reaches for his gun. I do not think a half a gram is worth my life, but if I was able to let my   
  
life walk out the door because of drugs why not let drugs be the end of my life. The dealer's name is Ken, 33, 6'4", 245lbs. He lives in his brothers house and sells in his living room while is brother is at work. Knoe full well if he gets busted his brother would lose   
  
his job and house. Ken's girlfriend is Monica Lowball, we do drugs together, we last hooked up Sunday night in my car. Ken does not know, but I don't want him to know because he is the only dealer on campus. Looking at an empty wallet while you have a gun   
  
pointed at your balls and people all around, this is the reason Jen did not want to get involved with me. I can not blame her, I mean she needs her space. I feel a sharp pain go across my face as Ken smacks me with the gun. I hit the floor like bowling ball hitting a   
  
hard wood floor. I lay there as Ken tells me "no fucking money, no fucking drugs, Kapeese?" He walks off with Monica and leaves me lay there blood running down my cheek and I think to myself, Hey, maybe Starr has some hash in his room.  
  
Starr- Looking up at the clouds makes me feel so alive for all the wrong reasons. Every time my glasses fog up I have to stop and rub them, which becomes a pain in the ass. I am on my way to the mail room when I seen Ken and Monica walk out of the   
  
Subway next to the mailroom and I cant help but over hear Ken saying to Monica that Jack Hour is going to have a massive headache tomorrow. I think nothing of it as I enter the mail room. Mail Box number 445 with the word Faggot spray pained over the   
  
numbers. I know being one of the few gay guys at this college would not be easy, but I cant help it. My parents wanted me to come here. I wanted to move in with my boyfriend Bobby last year but that did not happen so I must make a career. I open the box and   
  
see I have four new letters. Letter 1; Dear Starr: We miss you dude, we need to go dancing again at the gay bar down the street, remember? Well im hung over so im going to stop writing and get some sleep. When will you call me again?? Love John. Why do   
  
people ask questions in a letter, it is so meaningless. Letter 2; Dear Starr: How is this term going, come home for Christmas, please, your father will be ok with it this time. Please, for me. Love Mom. I don't think ill go home, dad never wants me around. Letter 3;   
  
Beholder, look into your eyes and see your future. Starr you need not worry about what is to come for you. Sone you will feel new things and care for things you never knew where there. Although you time is limited you must make the most of you life. All your   
  
lives. Tonight you will dream the future. Don't wake up. I start to laugh as I though the letter in the trash next to me. Some fool with a sick sense of humor I guess. Letter 4; Bill, trash. 


	2. Not A Party

Kristie- Five, five, five, five is the number of days left until I go home for Christmas, I cant wait, I hate this school more then anything. My parents are too blind to see this, but fuck them, they don't have to live here. Some how I knew that school would suck this   
  
much, I didn't want to believe it, but I cant get these thoughts out of my head. There is only one reason I even stick around here, I could go to Minnesota, or back to Prinstion, but both of them schools don't have Jack, oh my god, he is so hot. I ask her noticed   
  
me. He cant even look at another girl. Its all Jen this, and Jen that. Jen or Drugs. But I have this place in my heart for him. I don't care if he does Drugs, I know we would get though it. I love Jack. I just hope we will be able to hook up one day. Going to have its   
  
perks, Jack lives only 10 miles away from my house, but not only that I can see my best guy friend a girl could have. Matt is one of those people that you can talk to. He can be an asshole at times but he is really cool. Some how he knows Monica, Kens girlfriend,   
  
which means that he can get info from her about Jack since Ken is his dealer. I know Matt will not disapoint me. When I go back home I need to check out this Liz chic that is trying to get in Matt's pants, I think she is due for an ass whipping by the hands of   
  
Kristie. Ya, I know im perfect, everyone will just have to deal.  
  
Jen- Last party before Christmas is always the best because everyone is in a good mood. getting a guy for the night will be like taking candy from a baby. Mal Cooper looks pretty stoned, but sleeping with him would not be good for my rep, since he slept   
  
with his cousin Kate last term. She got gang banged by the football team and she was not the same after that. I guess Mel is just that stupid. There is James Mcgill, quarterback. He set a school record last year by sleeping with 18 girls, getting 3 STD's and having 6   
  
kids all before Thanksgiving. Since im out of condoms and he does not use them, ill pass. I wonder what Jack is up to, I bet he is trying about four or five new drugs tonight. I start to get bored as every guy who passes me is a dog. I sit on a ugly brown love seat   
  
while sipping some 99 berries. It is about 90 degrees in the main room as look to my right and left and notice about 20 stoned kids watching "American Wedding" with no sound because all you can hear is Justin Timberlake from the sound system. I leave the   
  
party and as I walk out of the main building snow starts to fall. It's a quite snow, windy but quite. The flakes are small and the glisten as they fall. Walking across campus I start to get really cold. So I head over to Monica's dorm. Hoping to find Jack, I take the   
  
stairs to the second floor. As I open the door I see a cute looking guy walking into the elevator. He ask "Going down" I start to studer and I can barely get the word "yes" out. He gives me a weird look. "Didn't you just come from the first floor"? He asks. I have   
  
to think fast. "Wrong building" I tell him laughing out every word. We walk the halls and talk about how much we hate our parents and that we both had forgotten what we where going to do tonight. After we talk for about 20 minutes we go back to his room,   
  
smoke some hash, and start to make out. Everything was going good until we heard a banging at the door, it sounded like ....  
  
Jack- I lose track of time trying to find a band-aid for my left eye, I don't know why Ken had to it me so hard. I make my way to the party after finding band-aids in my room mates closet. Im hoping to see Jen there but she may have already gone back   
  
home for Christmas. I don't want to go home because home is a real drag. I don't know any dealers there anymore. As I arrive at the party I keep an eye open for Jen and Starr for totally opposite reasons. Danny Wilton smacks me in the back and says "Hey   
  
Buddy" I only remember his name. "Got any coke?" I ask him. He looks at me then back at the door and then back at me then asks "Where is Jen"? You tell me, im looking for her myself. He looks around and tells me which one of the girls he plans to hook up   
  
with tonight knowing full well sleeping with one of the schools grounds keepers didn't help his rep much. Ya, she was hot, but she also has Mono and is married. "Oh look there she is!" Danny yells and he points to an Ugly love seat Jen I siting on with about 20   
  
fresh men siting next to her watching "American Wedding". I tell Danny to call my cell if he finds any drugs, he starts to bitch to me about something as I make my way to Jen. On my way there I notice there is no music playing. The room gets dark. I start to see   
  
things. The rug is turning into blood, I can hardly keep my balance, I hold onto a near by chair. I cant let Jen see me like this she will not talk to me. My head starting to pound. I am only now realizing im going though some wacky withdraw. I start my way to Jen   
  
have second thoughts I start to stumble. I look to left and right to see if anyone is watching but almost everyone is too stoned to even care. Standing there looking at Jen, the love of my life. More thoughts go though my head, maybe if I stop doing drugs she will   
  
be mine again. I look at my hand as it starts to disappear. I need Drugs and fast. I turn around and walk outside again. It is really hot out. I have to take off my $800 Armani coat im walking across campus looking for a dorm that maybe has some drugs in it. I   
  
hear my name being called. "Jack, Jack?" who are you I ask, my site is almost gone. "Its me Starr. What did Ken do to you?" he asks me. "What?" I have no idea what he means. I can feel snow falling from the sky. My site returns as I look up, blinking every   
  
time a snow flack hits me in the face. "Hey Jack, you want to go back to my room to what porn or something?" He asks "Why the hell would I do that, dude?, arent you gay?" I ask "Well Jack, I have a lot of drugs and im not all gay, just, a little gay" Starr tells   
  
me looking down at his $300 snow boots from timberlind. "What was that about drugs Starr?" I ask intrigued. "Come to my room and fine out Jack" Starr tells me. I walk with him back to his room. I slight numb feeling washes over me as I see that he is in the   
  
same dorm as Monica. I pass out. When I come to im cold again. Starr is pacing back and forth. "Hey man, why am I back here?" I ask Starr noticing im behind the dorm. "Oh Jack, you passed out on the dorm steps. I wasn't able to lift you up to my room so   
  
I dragged you over here so no campus cops would take you to the hospital. I stand up and dust the snow off me and ask "Where is your hash, or coke or whatever you got"? Starr rolls his eyes and tells me fo fallow him. "If the drugs make you feel better fine.   
  
We end the dorm. He room is on the second floor so we stand at the door of the elevator. It on the second floor and I cant wait any longer, we take the stairs, we get to his room and enter. He opens his safe box under his bed and pulls out a hole bag of hash, I   
  
feel so at home now. We smoke it, savor it losing track of time again. A small knock at the door, Starr stands walks over and asks "who it is?" Its me Starr, I need a gram or two. He opens the door and some kid walks in, I know him he is new, only been here   
  
since last term, his name is Mike or Mark something like that. He pulls out a big wad of cash and buys two grams off Starr. "Who are you smoking with tonight dude?" Starr asks, he looks at me, squints his eyes and says a hard body I just picked up. Starr   
  
laughs and says have in a gay voice as Mark walks out of the room. Starr locks the door, walks over to me and asks "Are you stoned enough yet?" I can barely even hear him, I am almost totally gone. I black out of a moment and when I come to I see Starr's   
  
lips about to touch mine, they do lightly as I feel then I come stright back to earth. Then I stand up and pull Starr up with my, I make the hardest fist I can make as I pouch him in the mouth. Starr drops like dead weight. "What the hell where you thinking!?" I   
  
ask, pissed off. "Im sorry I thought you got gay when you where stoned." Starr tells me crying his eyes out. I walk out of his room, leaving him lying there. As I walk down the hall to the stairs I smell hash, coming from one of the rooms, I can tell witch one it is   
  
by the smoke coming out of crack at the bottom of the door. I start to pound on the door asking if I can come in. I hear a loud NO, come from the door. "Jack, Jack is that you?" I hear coming from the door. The door swings open and I see Jen, with a   
  
cigarette in one hand and a condom in the other. 


End file.
